


Firmly In Hand (A BHB Steve's Birthday One-Shot)

by GottaSaveBucky (Cosmic_Entity_1of4)



Series: Brooklyn Heights Books [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blink and you'll miss it, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Bucky Is So Patriotic, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Yoga, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers' birthday, Throat Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, happy birthday steve rogers, just a little though, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Entity_1of4/pseuds/GottaSaveBucky
Summary: He planted his heels in the bedding and pushed back, burrowing into Steve’s body, trying to eliminate any and all space that might exist between the two of them. Where he had been loose and relaxed just seconds before, he was now full ofwant,andneed,andfuck.“Stevie,” he whimpered.“Need me to stop, Buck?” he asked mischievously. He dragged his teeth along the long muscle that ran down the side of his baby’s neck, grunting slightly when Bucky jerked hard against him.“No, Daddy, no stopping,” he whined....





	Firmly In Hand (A BHB Steve's Birthday One-Shot)

 

Bucky looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, slowly turning this way and that, checking himself out from different angles as he finished brushing his teeth.

 

He adored the undergarments that Steve had gotten for him. After Bucky’s Valentine’s Day surprise, Steve had gifted him with a selection of men’s panties; soft cotton, with just enough stretch to hug his ass and his hips, the booty-cut boy shorts weren’t just really cute and sexy looking, they were comfortable as hell. Cut just right to sit low on his hips and hold his boys in place without strangling them, Steve had gotten him a variety of colors and patterns, some of them even rather pretty. Bucky was currently rocking the star-spangled, all-American, incredibly patriotic, red, white, and blue panties in honor of his love’s birthday.

 

“God bless America,” he heard Steve murmur as he entered their room. Bucky straight-up giggled and did a little twirl for him.

 

“Finally got my Captain America underwear,” Bucky teased, looking at his insanely handsome and unbelievably sweet boyfriend. They’d been together for more than ten months, and he still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky.

 

They’d had a great day together; a barbeque with all of their friends, complete with a cake from Nat and fireworks as the sun went down. Sam and Maria were back from their honeymoon in the Maldives and had brought Steve and Bucky two blue glass sea turtle sculptures that were absolutely beautiful. “And look,” Maria gushed, setting the two turtles down side-by-side. “When you put them together, they look like they’re kissing!”

 

Despite Maria’s silliness, the sculptures were truly lovely, and Bucky had put them on one of the bedroom dressers—together, and kissing. It was cute. Shut up.

 

Steve was currently sitting in bed waiting for him, wearing only his own simple black boxer briefs, sheets pushed down past his knees and reclining on a pile of pillows that was stacked against the headboard. He watched with a grin as Bucky came around the side of the bed and crawled across the mattress toward him, his movements loose, fluid and graceful. “Hey, Daddy,” Bucky purred flirtatiously. “Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Waitin’ for you, pretty baby,” Steve responded, his voice low and gravelly, loving how just a few words was enough to make Bucky start to shiver. “C’mere,” he said softly, reaching out for him, “I need to hold my little boy.”

 

Bucky happily took his hand, squeaking in surprise when Steve got both hands on his waist, then physically lifted and turned him, spreading his legs and settling Bucky between them. Once the brunet was in position, curled up against his chest, Steve wrapped both arms around his torso and pulled him close. For several quiet minutes, Steve cuddled him, occasionally nuzzling into and kissing his hair, just breathing in the warm, spicy scent of him.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed contentedly, “I love you so much, Buck.”

 

“I love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky replied softly, leaning against the bigger man’s strong, solid body, his hands resting on Steve’s heavily muscled chest, his fingers lightly stroking. This was his favorite place to be; in Steve’s arms, tucked in close, where he was always warm, safe, and loved. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, sighing in happy relaxation. “Did you have a good birthday?”

 

“I did, sweetheart, thank you,” Steve smiled, kissing his temple. Bucky had given him a hard-cover, archive-quality, gorgeously bound edition of the first ten years of _Captain America_ comics, which was roughly forty issues. The fact that Bucky had done the binding himself left Steve practically speechless. Bucky joked that his Library and Information Sciences Master’s Degree occasionally came in handy.

 

After a few minutes of relaxing together, Steve’s big right hand began smoothing over Bucky’s left arm and his back, along the outside of his left thigh and down his calf to his foot, then circling back. His left hand curled lightly into thick, soft, chestnut brown hair, massaging Bucky’s scalp while his other hand glided gently over his body, almost like he was petting a cat. Bucky smiled and purred and nestled into him, enjoying the warm tingles that rolled over him in waves.

 

Steve’s fingers danced lightly across the soft fabric stretched over Bucky’s hip. “These look very pretty on you. Do you like your new panties, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

 

“I love them, Daddy. They feel so nice on my skin,” he replied, tilting his head up to kiss under Steve’s jawline. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, baby,” he said, smiling.

 

When Steve next trailed his hand up Bucky’s left leg, his thumb slid over to caress the soft flesh of his inner thigh, and Bucky twitched slightly, his back arching a bit, almost as an automatic response. When Steve did it again, lightly squeezing this time, his breath caught a little and he shifted, opening his thighs a fraction more.

 

The next time Steve’s hand passed over him, he brought it up Bucky’s right leg, his fingers stopping just shy of the edge of his panties to softly stroke the smooth, sensitive skin. Bucky whimpered as liquid heat began to pool in his lower abdomen. His shaft started to swell as his hips pressed back and his heart rate sped up.

 

Steve used his left hand, still buried in Bucky’s hair, to tip his head back. He kissed his little boy softly and sweetly, totally at odds with the way Bucky’s heart was starting to pound. “Can I touch you, sweetheart?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky’s cheek. He smiled when Bucky nodded rapidly and said, “Turn and lean back against me, baby doll.”

 

He opened his legs wider as Bucky quickly did as he was told; Steve gripped Bucky’s hips in both hands and pulled him back, tucking his baby snugly against his pelvis. Bucky moaned softly as his back was pressed fully against Steve’s chest, his ass firmly wedged against the blond’s crotch. There was no hiding the fact that Steve was already more than half hard; his dick throbbed against Bucky’s backside, causing him to wiggle in response. Steve hummed his approval, a deep, rumbling sound that emanated from his chest.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Steve whispered in his ear, the soft whiskers of his beard just brushing against the sensitive outer shell. He could feel the hitch in Bucky’s breathing and see the goose bumps that traveled down his arms. He smiled, adoring the tiny, involuntary responses of his lover’s body, evidence of Bucky’s desire for him.

 

“Very,” Bucky exhaled shakily with a smile, melting just that little bit more into the blond’s embrace, his hands resting on Steve’s thighs, curled around the thick muscle.

 

Slowly, Steve’s fingertips began to travel over Bucky’s thighs, abdomen, chest, shoulders and arms, just gently brushing over his skin. He kept his touch delicate, but not so light as to tickle, studiously avoiding those areas that would get Bucky worked up too quickly. He was clearly thinking of the long game as the minutes went by, and Bucky was so completely relaxed by the unhurried, soothing touch that his eyes slid closed and his head dropped back onto Steve’s shoulder.

 

“So beautiful, my sweet little boy,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s left shoulder and the side of his throat. “I love how you give yourself to me.”

 

“I’m yours, Daddy,” Bucky replied, his tongue feeling thick and his speech sounding a little slurred. He turned his head and tipped his chin up, seeking kisses, which Steve happily bestowed.

 

“And I’m yours, baby,” he said, brushing their lips together softly. He trailed the tip of his tongue lightly under Bucky’s luscious bottom lip, nipping at it with his teeth, just as he brought his fingers to the brunet’s hard, dusky pink nipples, pinching them gently.

 

Bucky gasped, his eyes flew open, and his back arched sharply, pushing his ass into Steve’s groin; his toes curled and he gripped the hard muscle of the bigger man’s thighs as the pleasurable jolt shot through him.

 

“You like that, huh, sweetness?” Steve smiled, letting his voice dip deeply into the dark timbres that simultaneously turned Bucky’s insides to jelly and got his dick rock hard, using his fingertips to caress the extremely sensitive erectile tissue. He chuckled as Bucky squirmed to get even closer, wriggling against him.

 

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, his lips clamped together. He planted his heels in the bedding and pushed back, burrowing into Steve’s body, trying to eliminate any and all space that might exist between the two of them. Where he had been loose and relaxed just seconds before, he was now full of _want_ , and _need_ , and _fuck_. “Stevie,” he whimpered.

 

“Need me to stop, Buck?” he asked mischievously. He dragged his teeth along the long muscle that ran down the side of his baby’s neck, grunting slightly when Bucky jerked hard against him.

 

“No _,_ Daddy, no stopping,” he whined, fully grinding back against Steve’s cock, which was completely hard and felt so big and hot and so good and they were both wearing _way_ too many clothes.

 

As if he was reading his little boy’s mind, Steve slid his hands down to Bucky’s hips and asked, “Can I take your panties off, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, please,” he moaned, moving to take them off himself.

 

Steve grabbed his wrists. “I’ll do it, love,” he whispered, placing Bucky’s hands back on his heavily muscled thighs, holding them in place for a few seconds. His message was clear: _Don’t move_.

 

Bucky nodded jerkily as a whimper escaped. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“There’s my good boy,” he murmured roughly, nibbling at the hinge of his jaw, and Bucky shuddered in response, a spasm that wracked him from head-to-toe. Steve smiled, caressing Bucky’s arms from wrists to shoulders and back. “Just relax, baby doll. Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.”

 

This statement had pretty much the opposite effect of the one Steve had intended. Bucky moaned loudly, his breath stuttered and caught, his back arched, and every muscle in his body tensed up as raw lust poured through him. “ _Fuck,_ ” Bucky keened, clenching his eyes shut. His cock was straining against the red, white, and blue panties; the tip, dark pink and leaking, already having escaped their confines, throbbed and swelled.

 

Suddenly both of Steve’s hands were on his chest, gently pulling him back. “Shhh, calm down, sweetheart, calm down,” he whispered quietly, over and over, into the younger man’s ear. Steve’s right palm pressed against the top of Bucky’s sternum at the base of his throat, his thumb and fingers wrapped loosely around it as Bucky’s pulse hammered under his thumb. Steve’s left hand was below his right, also on the brunet’s breastbone, holding him close. He began breathing slowly, deeply, encouraging Bucky to follow his lead.

 

Eventually Bucky settled, listening to Steve’s soft words and feeling his chest, rising and falling, where it was flush against his back. His head rested on Steve’s shoulder; when he took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully, the big blond chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You okay, baby?” he asked playfully, yet Bucky could hear the honest concern beneath the lighthearted tone.

 

“Yeah,” he replied breathily, huffing a laugh. “That is the closest I’ve ever been to coming just from the sound of your voice. Holy shit, you’re a damn menace.”

 

Steve laughed quietly, wrapping his arms all the way around Bucky’s upper body. “Something to experiment with on another day, huh?”

 

“You’re a dirty fuckin’ tease, Rogers,” the brunet snarked, snuggling back into his warm embrace. “Getting me all worked up like that and then leavin’ me hangin’. Didn’t know you were into edging.”

 

Steve snorted. “I’ll try just about anything you want, sweetheart, but I’d never spring it on you. We’d have to discuss it first.”

 

“I know, Daddy,” Bucky cooed impishly, nudging him with his forehead. “You’re always so good to me. Now,” he continued, wriggling around and getting comfortable again, “are we doing this? ‘Cause I’m really fuckin’ horny.”

 

Steve laughed, holding his ridiculously adorable boyfriend close. “Such a brat,” he snickered.

 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Bucky said with a grin, squeezing Steve’s thighs with both hands.

 

“Damn fuckin’ right, I do,” he replied, using his right hand to turn Bucky’s face toward his for a sweet, gentle kiss that soon became anything but. This time, Steve didn’t wait long before dropping his hands to Bucky’s hips and working his fingertips inside the band of his panties. “Lift your hips, baby,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips, quickly sliding the tiny piece of clothing down Bucky’s thighs, then using his own feet to push them the rest of the way off Bucky’s legs and kick them aside. He broke from the kiss and opened his eyes to look down the length of the smaller man’s lean, muscular body.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, trailing his fingers down over Bucky’s hips and thighs. Bucky squirmed a little in response, pushing his ass back against Steve’s crotch; his cock, now freed from the restrictive clothing, twitched and jumped under Steve’s gaze. “Prettiest baby I’ve ever seen.”

 

“What about you, Daddy?” he asked, pitching his voice slightly higher as Steve’s fingers danced across his abdomen. “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes, too?”

 

“Would you like me to, sweetheart?” Steve asked, licking a thin line up the side of Bucky’s neck, smiling as he felt the shivers his actions produced.

 

“Yes, please,” he sighed. His hips were circling, pushing rhythmically against Steve’s shaft, and the blond was rolling his pelvis lightly in response.

 

“Can you give me an upward plank pose, Buck?” Steve asked with a grin, and the brunet giggled.

 

“Naked yoga, Stevie?” he said, dropping his hands to the mattress and lifting his hips up so that his body was a straight line from his shoulders to his toes.

 

“God, that’s a fantastic idea,” Steve breathed, quickly pulling his legs together, leaning back against the pillows, lifting his hips, and pushing his own briefs down to his knees—all the while staring at Bucky’s tensed muscles and hard dick, which was pointing up toward the ceiling. “You should definitely do that.” He pulled his feet free of his briefs and spread his legs apart once more as the clothing was tossed aside. “Go ahead and come down, baby doll.”

 

“Not sure I’d make it all the way through my poses,” Bucky exhaled with a chuckle, slowly lowering his hips back down to the mattress, and then relaxing between Steve’s thighs and against his now-naked body. “Mmm, that’s _so_ much better,” he sighed, situating himself so that Steve’s rigid shaft was nestled between the cheeks of his ass.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Steve growled, running his hands down his boyfriend’s thighs and then back up, firmly pressing him back once he reached his hips. “God _damn,_ you feel good. Don’t know how the hell I get anything done with you around.”

 

“Am I distracting, Daddy?” Bucky asked, grinning. He wriggled against Steve’s chest, moaning happily at the rumble that vibrated through his ribcage.

 

“Everything about you makes my head swim, baby doll,” he replied. “Seeing your beautiful smile, hearing your voice, touching your soft, silky skin,” he said, resting his hands on Bucky’s thighs and nuzzling under his ear. “The way you smell and taste so good,” he continued, lightly licking the outer shell, “all of it.” He hooked his hands under Bucky’s knees and picked his lower legs up, then spread them apart, setting Bucky’s feet down outside of his own knees. “Absolutely everything.”

 

He began slowly and firmly kneading at the flesh of Bucky’s thighs, starting at his knees and moving up until he reached his cock, which was red, rock-hard, and already beading with fluid at the tip. “My precious baby boy,” he murmured, “you always get so wet for your Daddy.”

 

Bucky moaned as Steve trailed the fingers of his right hand softly up his aching shaft and then over the swollen head, collecting the clear drops. He brought his hand to his lips, licked his fingers clean, and then dragged his tongue across his palm. “So good,” he sighed, cupping his left hand under Bucky’s jaw and tipping his head back. Steve kissed him slowly and deeply as he wrapped his wet right hand around Bucky’s cock.

 

“ _Nngh,_ ” Bucky grunted into Steve’s mouth, his hips thrusting upward into Steve’s fist. Steve continued kissing him as he used long, slow, even strokes, just barely twisting his hand over the silky smooth flesh and passing his thumb over the head. When Bucky could no longer focus, he broke away from the kiss, breathing hard. “ _Fuck_ , Stevie,” he moaned, his head falling back to rest on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve, still holding Bucky’s jaw in his left hand, slid his palm down to rest lightly on his boyfriend’s throat, stroking under his jawbone with his thumb. Steve bit down tenderly on his earlobe, chuckling at the high-pitched whine that escaped from his little boy. “So pretty,” he whispered. “I love the sounds you make.” He gripped the base of Bucky’s shaft firmly, making him gasp, and then pointed it out and away from his body. “I love this gorgeous cock,” he gritted out, sliding his hand down to the tip and then off, letting it spring back and slap against Bucky’s stomach. “I love that you’re always so hard for me, like you were made just for me, I swear to god.”

 

Bucky groaned, gripping Steve’s thighs so hard he was sure there would be bruises the next day. “Just for you, Daddy, only for you,” he breathed, trying to roll his hips. His position only allowed for a minimal range of motion, though, and Steve didn’t appear to have any intention of letting him out of his arms or off his lap anytime soon.

 

Steve took his hand from Bucky’s throat to reach under the pillows. He grinned at the unhappy whining sound Bucky made, chuckling softly as he retrieved the bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier. “Don’t worry, sweetness, I got you,” he murmured soothingly as he opened the bottle cap with a soft _click_. He poured a small amount of the liquid into his right palm and allowed it to warm for a few seconds as he closed the bottle and set it down. He then carefully returned his left hand to Bucky’s throat, feeling his little boy relax as he stroked his thumb gently over his pulse point.

 

Then he wrapped his slick right hand around Bucky’s cock and the brunet jolted, crying out, “ _Fuck!_ ” His hips pushed back sharply, his ass grinding onto Steve’s dick, and the bigger man moaned at the friction. He thrust lightly against Bucky’s firm, gorgeous backside, timing it to coincide with the smooth, easy strokes of his hand.

 

He never allowed himself to build up any kind of rhythm; stopping and starting, altering the speed and firmness he used to stroke him, all to keep Bucky from coming too quickly. He would occasionally reach down to tug on Bucky’s balls or press down on the tender flesh behind them. Bucky would tip his hips forward, as if inviting Steve to press his slick fingers even further back, but Steve resisted, knowing that once he began slicking up his pretty baby’s back entrance, that would be it. So he played for as long as he could, sometimes dropping his left hand to lightly pinch Bucky’s nipples or just run his fingertips over his baby’s flushed, hot skin, listening to the sounds of his love getting more and more wrecked as time went on.

 

“Daddy,” Bucky whimpered, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his neck and pooling in the hollow of his collarbone. Unable to even hold his head up now, he pressed his forehead into the side of Steve’s throat, his damp hair sticking to his skin.

 

“Yeah, baby doll? What do you need?” he asked, turning his head slightly to kiss at Bucky’s moist temple. He picked up the bottle of lube again, drizzling a fair amount into his right palm.

 

“Need to come, Daddy,” he moaned, moving his hips as much as he could. “Need to come so bad.”

 

“Has Daddy been teasing you too much, angel face?” Steve asked, gripping Bucky’s shaft firmly, drawing a strangled-sounding gasp out of the younger man as he ran his thumb over the swollen, leaking head.

 

“ _Nngh, no, no_ , just need to come, _please_ let me come, Daddy,” he begged, and Steve knew he’d reached his limit for the evening.

 

“Okay, baby boy,” he said, quickly reaching down between them with his right hand to slick up his own cock, which was red and straining against Bucky’s ass. Then he spread the lube over the middle finger of his left hand and whispered, “Daddy’s gonna spread your legs wide, little love. Daddy’s gonna let you come now.”

 

With a relieved cry, Bucky leaned back, letting Steve manhandle him in whatever way he wanted. With his legs already hooked over Steve’s, it was easy for the bigger man to draw his own knees up and open his legs wide, spreading Bucky’s even further. In this position, Bucky was completely exposed, and Steve was nearly overwhelmed at the amount of trust his little boy had in him, the faith that Steve would care for him and give him what he needed.

 

“There you go, baby, so fuckin’ beautiful,” Steve murmured, taking Bucky’s cock in his right hand again, but this time reaching past with his left hand and slipping it underneath, finding his puckered entrance with his slicked-up finger. “Gonna give you something to squeeze down on, okay, sweetheart?” he asked, pressing gently on the sensitive flesh while stroking Bucky’s cock with his other hand. The ringed muscle gave way after a little massaging and Steve’s finger slid all the way inside; he curled it forward, unerringly finding the tiny nub of nerve fibers.

 

“Daddy!” Bucky wailed brokenly, his spine bowing so hard it popped, driving his ass straight onto Steve’s dick. “Oh, fuck, Daddy!”

 

Steve stroked and rubbed rhythmically, relentlessly, feeling Bucky’s inner muscles tensing and squeezing his thick finger. He thrust against the cleft of Bucky’s ass, surprised at how close he, too, was to tipping over the edge. “Jesus, baby, you feel so good,” he moaned, his eyes practically rolling back. “Love you so much, sweetheart, c’mon, Daddy wants to see you come, let me see you,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

With only a few more strokes, every muscle in Bucky’s body clenched up and he shouted something that might have been part of a word, in what may or may not have been English, the rest lost to the pleasure that completely short-circuited his brain. Thick white ropes of fluid painted his chest, some even reaching his throat, as his cock pulsed steadily in Steve’s fist.

 

Steve continued to move, his slick member pressed between their two bodies, feeling his own end rapidly approaching, even as he praised his little boy. “Oh, fuck, sweetheart, you’re squeezing my finger so tight, feels so good, so hot, you’re fuckin’ beautiful, love it when you come for me,” he whispered raggedly, milking Bucky’s shaft of everything it could give, before he was finally too sensitive to continue. Steve then slid both of his hands to Bucky’s hips and pressed him back hard, into his own groin, and began thrusting in earnest. “Christ, baby, I’m gonna come, _fu—unh!_ ”

 

With Bucky sprawled across his chest, he ground hard against him once, twice, and then froze, his cock spurting over his abdomen and Bucky’s lower back. “Oh, _god,_ ” he groaned through clenched teeth, the warm wetness coating their skin. His head fell back against the pillows as he gasped for breath, still clutching Bucky to him.

 

The brunet rested his forehead against Steve’s chin. “Holy hell, Stevie,” he panted, also getting his breathing back under control. “That was—that—yeah.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve agreed, nodding dazedly. He dropped his legs back down onto the bed with a groan, and for a minute or two, they both simply lay together, recovering their wits.

 

“You ready for round two yet, birthday boy?” Bucky asked, his voice sounding scratchy and ragged.

 

Steve laughed, still getting his breath back. “What?” he asked, flattening his left hand over Bucky’s chest and holding him close. “Are you serious?”

 

“C’mon, old man,” the brunet moaned tiredly, patting his boyfriend’s thigh, “let’s get to it.”

 

“Sorry, baby boy,” he chuckled, nearly exhausted, “my dick can’t bounce back that quick.”

 

“Aw, please?” Bucky teased, still lying on the big blond’s chest, his eyes closed sleepily. “Let me sit on it.”

 

“Can’t,” Steve laughed, “it’s tired.”

 

“I’ll do all the work this time.”

 

“ _Bucky_ ….”

 

“Just the tip?”

 

Steve barked out a laugh and wrapped both arms around the smaller man, hugging him tightly. Bucky could feel his whole body shaking with nearly silent laughter. “ _’Just the tip,’_ swear to god,” he snickered.

 

“I’m not hearing a ‘no.’”

 

“ _No_ , you sassy little shit,” Steve finally choked out between tired giggles.

 

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically, looking down at himself. “Shower then? ‘Cause I’m pretty much covered in spunk.”

 

“ _That_ I will agree to,” Steve sighed, a big smile on his face. He kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “Up you go, feisty pants.”

 

“Not actually wearing any pants,” Bucky pointed out, slowly untangling his legs from Steve’s. He looked at the floor. “Huh, would you look at that. You were right.”

 

“’Bout what, sweetheart?” the blond asked easily, gently massaging Bucky’s left shoulder.

 

“My Captain America underwear does look good on your bedroom floor,” he replied, grinning lazily. He sat up and turned around to face his boyfriend, getting up on his hands and knees before crawling back up Steve’s chest and sprawling across him once more. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing him. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you, baby. I love you, too,” Steve said happily, pulling Bucky close and relaxing into the kiss. The shower could wait a few more minutes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick story! I may re-edit this later, but I wanted to get something posted for Steve's 100th birthday. :D
> 
> Happy Fourth of July, everyone! Be Safe and Have Fun!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
